


The Haven

by HiddenCove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Chubby Finland, Elemental Magic, Elf/Human Finland, Eventual Smut, Giant Sweden, Happy Ending, Kinda?, M/M, Nonbinary Royalty Norway, Other, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenCove/pseuds/HiddenCove
Summary: Timo lives incognito in the human world, but it isn't safe for him. He doesn't have anywhere else to turn until he meets others like him.
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is supposed to be based in the late 1600’s as a lot of witch hunts/trials were taking place in Northern Europe during this time. Ostrobothnia was apparently a much larger province in Finland in the 1600’s, taking up a good section of the center of the country. I’m pretty sure Finland was under Swedish rule during this time, but I could be wrong. I don’t care enough to think about it; I’m just writing self-indulgent fanfic. Anyway, I’m going to point out that nonhuman type characters/species are known to exist in this universe. They aren’t myths or fairy tales, but an oppressed class (along with witches). I suppose 1600’s Christianity is the antagonist in this story. Russia will not be mentioned at all. I know he’s commonly the bad guy in SuFin stories, and Sweden is canonically protective of Finland from Russia in Hetalia. But I don’t want to bash any character. I also changed the names up a little. I wanted to change them more but got lazy. I don’t have any real reason for changing them except that I like Timo more, and I feel like Magnus fits Denmark. Also, Norway’s nonbinary and Icelands a girl? Yes, there were just too many fucking men in this story. Here some info on Nor’s gender in this fic: they’re AMAB, masc-presenting NB. Lastly, Iceland will be called Ingrid. Also, I'm gonna update this every Friday! I’m sure that’s all I need to share as of right now. Hope you enjoy the story <3.

Around the age of twenty-two, Timo found himself working an agricultural job in Northern Ostrobothnia. It wasn't too far from the town he’d grown up in, which was in the same province. It’d been hard making the switch though, working and trying to scrounge up enough money for his move. He wanted to get as far as he could to find cooler weather and an area away from the busier West coast he’d been confined to. There were more people there, in the Gulf, working in trade and fishing. Growing up, it didn’t take Timo long to notice he wasn’t a big people person. His reclusive tendencies were the first thing that made him feel like an outcast as a child. That and his heritage, that he happened to know nothing about, considering he’d been anonymously delivered to an orphanage as a newborn.

The overwhelmingly pious owner of the home, taught of sinners and nonhumans, and how they were a threat to ‘our’ way of life - the humans way of life. It’s  _ that _ which Timo wasn’t: human. See, humans aren’t born with elemental powers, explained the pious woman. So when Timo grew into a preteen and learned of his abilities, he felt an extreme fear. Then, an overpowering, stomach-turning shame. Quickly, he’d realize that any nerve wracking situation made his hands form frost in their wake or made the temperature of any room drop. Over the years, he’d learn holding it in would only make it worse. 

Trolls, giants, elves, witches, and even fairies got negative representation in all of the history he was taught, but he couldn’t imagine he’d been like the stories he’d heard about them. Trolls were told to have stolen children who wondered too deep into the woods, and giants were dull and violent without reason. Elves were described as beautiful by any human that came into contact with them, but just like witches, they were manipulative to get what they wanted out of humans. People told stories about fairies biting them for no reason! Would he start uncontrollably exhibiting these traits as he got older?

In the populated coastal town, he felt unsafe. Had he been discovered, it’d be the guillotine for him. So he worked in the water for a while, fishing and making money. He’d convinced himself he’d be safe in a smaller area; he’d be safer away from the people he grew up around who already had suspicions of him on the basis of being a strange young man who didn’t talk too much and didn’t attend church too much. It’s not hard to imagine why he didn’t attend church after all - it wasn’t too much fun to listen to others do nothing but curse your existence - wasn’t too much fun to remember they didn’t tell stories like yours that didn’t end with someone being publicly humiliated, beaten, and hanged. The stories ate away at his soul - the shame did. 

His only friend growing up had been another odd character, a boy two years younger with a bright mind. He was given up by a couple, two Estonian migrants, not ready for a child just yet. He, Eduard, had his mind set on studying economics as a teenager, and Timo wasn’t surprised when that’s exactly what Eduard had set out to do at eighteen. Deep down he’d been heartbroken to see his friend go, leaving him all alone. As that was what he was afraid he really was. Eduard was the only person on the planet aware of Timo being something he shouldn’t be. He was also the only person Timo was sure wouldn’t try to kill him for it. 

They would exchange letters for a couple of years before Timo moved. His travel was done mostly on foot, as it’d cost too much for a full ride to his new home. He needed to worry about food and shelter first. The trip would only take around three days before he found himself in a very small village on the border of the Finnish province and Sweden. 

Within a week of his arrival, he made acquaintances with a farmer who let him live in a house he owned in return for labor. For weeks, Timo rotated between tending to the animals, preparing the farm for the coming winter, and sewing seeds. He and Eduard started exchanging letters again. He felt less alone despite the drastic change in human life surrounding him, but less alone for him was still pretty alone. Timo would hike to take his mind off things. He’d camp on the days he was off long enough. He’d read his friends letters about school and feel happy for him. Things were fine; they were alright. 

He couldn’t have predicted how interesting (and troubling) his life was soon going to become. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters because everything is so slow paced in the first ones.

Once, while he was trekking through the woods, a couple months after he’d made himself as ‘at home’ as he could, he saw a small, abandoned structure in the distance. An odd clearing of trees started right behind one the many mountains surrounding the area, with the shed right in the center. 

Maybe it wasn’t his wisest decision, but he let his impulses get the best of him. He approached the old looking building and found the door unlocked. The door was abnormally lengthy, maybe stretching over the average seven feet you’d find anywhere else. It didn’t creak or catch as he slid it open, and inside he found that the ceilings were also high. Timo felt surprised at the state of the interior, as it seemed more well-maintained. There were wooden counters lining a couple of the walls, and they met at the far left corner of the shed. On those counters were leaflets of paper all covered in sketchy drawings. 

Suddenly, the little shed felt more like an art studio than an abandoned building out in the middle of nowhere. He already went this far, so he decided he’d take a look at the art. Charcoal lines formed beings Timo recognized as fairies or trolls on the papers. This only sparked more interest in the pieces as Timo shuffled through a couple. There were repeating characters with expressive gestures and anatomy. Between those he’d find some sketches of scenery or rooms, but the most interesting ones featured the same beings Timo would have been warned about by his old teachers or peers, where they were doing normal, human-like things: eating at a dinner table, laughing with a friend, or working. 

He didn’t know how old the artwork was or who could’ve made it, but he had a feeling he shouldn’t have been snooping around. Timo knew he’d overworn his little visit, and returned everything to its original place to exit. Outside he was reminded of the distance between where he was and the village, but before he left, he made sure to get a good look at the scenery. Everything was covered in the pretty orange of the early Autumn, and the mountain covered the area in a way that almost looked as though it was shielding it from something. 

Although, one would assume, a seemingly deserted shed in the woods would be scary, the man felt an odd sense of comfort in the clearing. In fact, he almost didn’t want to leave. But he would have to labour away soon in the morning. He came to terms with having to leave the terrain for the time being, telling himself that he’ll wait for a break from work to camp. Smiling at the idea, he began his way back home. 

___

Berwald noticed something odd one afternoon on his way to bring some newly purchased paper out to his studio: a human wandering around the gate, looking up at the mountain and the surrounding area. Berwald made sure to stay out of sight, but kept an eye on the intruder to make sure he didn’t try anything. He didn’t seem to have anything on him - nothing threatening. He must’ve been unaware that he’d entered the haven, although Berwald wasn’t sure how that was possible.

After some time, he finally wandered off again. Berwald made sure to note the area he exited through and right after he dropped the papers off, he immediately went back to the small circle of houses where the rest of his family resided. Magnus, his step-brother was outside doing whatever labour Lukas stuck him to, and he greeted Berwald.    
  


“Hey, what’re you up to?” came Magnus. 

“Need to see Lukas. Are they home?” Upon receiving a nod from the other giant, he made his way in and took off his shoes. Ingrid was relaxing on the couch in the living room, and looked up from her book to acknowledge his presence. 

“If you’re looking for Lukas, they’re in their room. Want me to get them?” 

“Hm,” he confirmed, and the young woman got up from her spot to retrieve her older sibling. Unlike Magnus and Berwald, Lukas and Ingrid were half siblings, sharing the same mother, but different fathers. Ingrid was a mix between elf and troll, and you could see it in her face and hair: her face was more rounded, and her hair was a much lighter blonde than Lukas’. But she had shared the same nubby horns as her full-blooded troll sibling. Giants, they more commonly had bigger horns, like his and Magnus’, which both reassembled goat horns.

“Here they are,” Ingrid swished back into her original spot, ready to tune out the two elders in front of her. 

“Is something wrong?” Lukas asked. 

“Saw a human - made his way through the gate and was behind my house,” Lukas raised their eyebrows, a little surprised at what Berwald informed them of. Even Ingrid shot her eyes up for just a moment to see what they’d say next. 

“You saw where he came in from?” 

“Hm.”

“Well then, lead the way, I suppose.” Berwald was ready to trail off, but Lukas spoke up again, “And maybe we… shouldn’t mention this to Magnus.” Both Berwald and Ingrid agreed to their suggestion, and the two left the house. 

“Where are you both off to?” Magnus asked, still busying himself, chopping wood now, axe in hand. 

“Little fairy injured its wing near Berwald’s house, gonna go help.” The lie rolled off Lukas' tongue like it was nothing. Berwald wasn’t as good or confident when it came to deception so he simply nodded and walked off towards his house. Magnus seemed to buy it well enough as he got back to work, and the quiet pair travelled to the edge of the gate behind Berwald’s home and shed.

“Here?” Lukas asked and received verification from the other through a nod. With a broad wave of their hand, the force field surrounding their little neighborhood was revealed through transparent hues of blue and purple. It looked almost like the northern lights had simply materialized before them. The gate wasn’t much but a wall of energy designed to keep humans out of their safe space - their haven. 

The specific haven Berwald and his chosen family inhabited was founded by Lukas’ and Ingrid’s parents. This brought them a good amount of respect in the community. Berwald and Magnus had made their way in when they were rescued by the aforementioned parents. Since then, their relationships had all been pretty close knit. Lukas was incredibly capable with magic and was also extremely proud of it - as well as their heritage. Berwald always wondered if they’d been that way had they been born human and lived in one of their communities.

“I’m not seeing anything. No holes, not so much as a stretch. Are you entirely sure he made it  _ inside _ ?” 

“Hm, I’m sure.” 

“Then, he must not have been human.” They waved their hand again and the shine of the gate was gone from their view. Lukas said it so simply, and Berwald again found himself a little surprised at how quick they were.

“Certainly looked human.” 

  
“Well, not a single human is capable of passing through the gate. If anything else turns up, tell me, yeah?” Lukas assured Berwald, but he still felt wary about the situation. He  _ felt  _ like he knew what he saw, but Lukas was probably right. Either his eyesight was failing him (wouldn’t be too surprising, honestly) and the human wasn’t as close as he seemed, or he simply wasn’t human. Lukas was already on their trek back home before Berwald processed all his thoughts. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ukko, the farmer who owned the mass of land Timo was stationed on was a little too old to be taking care of it on his own, so the younger was happy to help him. Considering he supplied lots of vegetables and dairy to the town, he had a good sum of money on him to pay to Timo every few weeks. Some other people from the community worked with him here and there, but they didn’t bother Timo too much. Everyone was willing to keep to themselves outside of work. That was perfectly fine to Timo.

He would make little notes of things he’d like to tell Eduard so that he didn’t forget before his friend’s next letter came in, but there wasn’t much. There was a cute, snow-white puppy that seemingly belonged to no one who wandered around the small cottage he’d been staying in. She had a bold personality, making her presence known and forcing Timo to pet her when he was near. It made his days a little bit brighter. Timo couldn’t help that he’d given her a name to call her when it was just him and her,  _ Kukkamuna _ , and now, he was attached. 

An addition to his reclusive and relaxed lifestyle, was the temporary travel he’d make into the forest surrounding the town. He got a day off and traveled deep into the woods again past that specific mountain shielding the little shed from the rest of the world. 

With a couple of glances he made sure the coast was clear, and entered the clearing. Automatically, a feeling of serenity washed over him. What was it about this place, really? He entered the structure with the abnormally tall door once again and sat his bag down on the wooden floors. On the counter, new drawings were featured, art he hadn’t seen last time. This made him ecstatic, knowing there was more to come. Honestly, he never would’ve described himself as that interested in art, but he felt a connection with these pieces. 

The nonhumans were drawn so beautifully when he’d been told nothing besides stories of ugly, evil monsters. He had wondered for a long time if he was an ugly monster. He couldn’t help but project onto the art. He was projecting wants. Deep down, he wished he could live the way it looked like those drawings were, but he felt like the ultimate outsider. There he got carried away in his thoughts, longing to know what it’d be like to be accepted by the people he grew up around. It made him ache to think they might have turned on him had they known. 

Maybe he was torturing himself in a way looking at the art here and knowing that the feeling he was having was longing, genuine longing for acceptance. The world he existed in probably wouldn’t grant him that, so his only choice was to conceal himself. He’d have to find a way to get himself together. He’d keep practicing until he wore himself out, he’d start permanently wearing gloves, or he’d just… 

“You,” a voice muttered, deep and quiet from behind Timo, and suddenly a gust of wind blew with the twist of his body as he spun around to see the source. A  _ very  _ tall man stood behind him, but was knocked back into the door as papers rustled around them from the wind Timo conjured. His victim fell to the floor, with his glasses that had been shaken off his face. 

“Oh! I am so sorry!” Timo exclaimed, ready to aid the man he’d knocked off his feet, but then… he noticed the horns. His heart started pounding. He must’ve been done for. Not only was he somewhere he wasn’t meant to be, but also, he threw the first punch. Timo noticed the spot where his glasses had fallen off, and before the other responded to him in any fashion, he was on the floor to return them. “Here! Let me help.”

He felt a little eased that there seemed to be no vexation on the others face. Simply confusion as he squinted his eyes to try to grasp the situation. Timo grabbed his glasses from the floor and handed them back, hoping to make a gesture that read,  _ please don’t kill me _ as he crouched next to the horned man on the floor. He took the glasses and put them back on. A few moments of silence made Timo’s anxiety exponentially increase. The floor started to freeze around his hands and he then tried to shake it off as the other looked up at him.

“You’re not human,” Timo didn’t expect that take, and tilted his head in confusion.

“Well, uhh, no, I guess not.” Obviously, he wasn’t considering he’d just sent the guy flying. Things remained uncomfortably quiet again, so Timo decided to speak up. “You’re not... either?”

“Hm, a giant. I saw you here - about a month ago. Didn’t know how you got in. Humans aren’t supposed to be able to access this place.” Timo hadn’t been as sly as he thought. “So, what are you?”

“Ha, well to be honest I’m not entirely sure of that myself. Though, I assume I must be at least half human. Considering I look like one.” Timo spoke nervously, and the giant stared at him before nodding. Then, he began to stand up. Timo followed suit.  _ Is it getting colder in here,  _ Timo wondered as he was surely making the temperature drop rapidly in the little building.

“Well…” An awkward pause, “I’m Berwald.” He must’ve had a foot on Timo, with a stern expression that made him cower. He looked like he could switch up at any moment and decide the little man wasn’t worth his time.

“Timo,” he replied, “uh so, maybe… Mr. Berwald - maybe I should be leaving.”

“Wait,” Timo froze, terrified of stepping out of line, “you escaping humans?”

At the question, Timo’s body eased. The question gave him the sense that the other might have been worried about his well being even just a little bit. He tilted his head again, “well, no, I actually live in the village over here.” He pointed in the general direction, and Berwald nodded. 

“They don’t know.” Now, Timo shook his head. Then, he thought about that for a second. They  _ didn’t  _ know, and here he was far from their reign with somebody who had no reason to judge him for  _ whatever _ it was that he was - somebody who might have known something about being able to keep his abilities in check. Even if he had to be a little cautious of the stranger, he had an opportunity here. He could feel the air around him start to warm up a little.

“No. If they did, I imagine it wouldn’t be long for me…” Berwald obviously understood, a solemn look forming across his face. He didn’t seem the talkative type, but despite any awkwardness he felt, Timo didn’t try to escape now. He had a question to ask: “Do you have powers too?”

“Uh-uh, just a giant.”

“Oh, I was mainly asking because, well, I’m not very good at controlling mine. I don’t know what I should do. I just thought maybe you’d have a better idea than any human I could ask.” Timo gave a little huff of a laugh. 

“Know people who do, I could talk to them for you...” He hesitated. “But you still live with humans, they may be wary of you. There are books for these things - could bring you some.” 

“Oh, that would be very kind of you, Mr. Berwald, if you don’t mind.” Timo wasn’t entirely sure how comfortable he was pushing further than that anyway. He didn’t want to intrude anymore than he already had. Berwald knew other people who had magic. Timo assumed that must’ve meant there were more supernatural beings in the area. Surely, he wouldn’t immediately be welcomed. He looked and, he assumed,  _ acted _ like a human. What if having powers wasn’t enough to be accepted with other people like him? 

“Don’t mind at all.” Berwald assured.

“Thank you, so much, really. Oh, and uhh, I’m sorry for the snooping… Is this art yours?” Timo asked. The giant’s intimidating glance then faltered as his eyes shot down to his side. A shy and sheepish upturn of his lips told Timo what he needed to know, but still, Berwald nodded. “You’re very talented. I liked it a lot when I first came here, and wanted to see it again.” Timo responded, matching Berwald’s slightly abashed energy. 

“You saw it before?” Berwald questioned.

“Yes, the first time I was here.” Timo felt a little bad, the look Berwald gave him made him think he might have been a little insecure in his work. He wondered if Berwald ever permitted anyone else to see it. Maybe that’s why it’d been hidden out in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. But at least he didn’t seem upset with him.

“Well, thank you.” Berwald’s eyes still hadn’t come back to meet his, but Timo smiled in response. “And the humans - the village, if you’re ever in danger from them, you could come here. Many of us know the feeling.” Suddenly, any leftover fear Timo had dissipated, and a little bit of trust was formed with the new acquaintance.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a library deeper in the main part of the haven, where most others stayed. He visited it before asking Lukas for any books on magic because they’d definitely question the giant, and he didn’t really have a good reason as to why he’d be needing books on the topic. Afterall, he didn’t have any elemental powers, and he never found himself to have any capabilities with spells or potions like Lukas did. 

Berwald searched the rows of books for anything he thought might help Timo. Books specifically on the elements and learning to use them or books on magic in general would likely help. He wondered why Timo was willing to put up with the prejudice he must’ve faced, even if they didn’t know about him being nonhuman specifically. Berwald was sure he only ever heard other humans speak negatively about magic. 

He found a few books to take with him. Afterall, he didn’t want to overwhelm him with too many to read before Berwald would have to return them, and he could bring some more if Timo was still interested afterwards. He hoped the books he found would help, checked them out, and brought them back to his home. Soon, he’d have to go out and work with his brother on some of the houses in the haven. Learning his way around construction with others was the best way for him to make use of his strength as a giant as well as give back to the community that helped him through so much: they’d provided him and his brother with their own spaces, had taken them in when their original home had been invaded, and even took care of their needs for free for a good time until they were able to get on their feet with actual jobs. 

Sometimes, homes had issues like leaks or maybe there needed to be reinspection of the infrastructure of buildings like schools or shops. Other times, he and Magnus would be helping to build structures from scratch. He felt like most of everything he learned was useful, so there were many more upsides to his line of work than downsides. Even in such a small community such as the haven he belonged to, everyone found something useful to take part in. He wondered if it was like that for humans. They normally had much bigger populations in much bigger places. Even the village Timo was a part of took up an astounding amount of space on any maps he’d seen of the area compared to the haven. It must be hard establishing a sense of community in such populous places, where you don’t really get to know everyone you’re working around or with. 

He left his house to meet up with his brother, ready to start the work day. Berwald and Magnus used to never get along when they were younger. Berwald’s biological father left and skipped to another haven before he ever got to meet him, and he always felt like his mother was trying to make up for that. She eventually got with another giant, and he couldn’t help but resent him and his son, Magnus, when they first came around. He and Magnus would fight all the time, viciously, both angry over the changes and differences shaking their lives. But then, the two would grow into teens and have a few sobering experiences to bond over and settle their feud. Berwald honestly felt that it made their relationship a bit stronger that they both were such angry children ready to skirmish over anything they could. As they matured a little, they only really had each other as they were taken in by new people when their haven was attacked. 

They weren’t getting old by any stretch, but they certainly weren’t children anymore. Magnus and Lukas formed a pretty close relationship over the few years they’d been residing in their new homes. It may have seemed pretty one-sided to anyone who wasn’t commonly around them, with Magnus referring to Lukas with endearing terms as Lukas would roll their eyes. But Berwald knew that it was more a show than anything from Lukas because when it came down to their choices and actions, they could sorta match Magnus’ caring energy in their own odd way. 

Berwald understood Lukas more on that front. They didn’t always say what they meant aloud, and sometimes they’d say things that were out of pocket and confusing, but you could tell what they meant through the things they’d do. Afterall, Lukas was the one who worked with their parents to make sure the two giants were able to find places to stay when they first arrived. And if Lukas meant all the picking they did on Magnus, they wouldn’t keep him around and stick to his side the way they did.

Lukas’ younger sister was around the age of thirteen when they first came to the haven, and she was twenty now. Berwald knew that the kid looked up to him a little. Mostly because he seemed the most mature out of all of them, and Lukas was always a little overbearing and protective. Berwald was pretty happy with the dynamic his chosen family had; they may have had wildly contrasting personalities, but they worked well together after a few years.

He and Magnus were installing windows on some of the newer houses they’d been working on, and they talked while listening to other workers as well as their uppers. There were plenty of empty homes in the haven, considering how low the population was. But Lukas and Emil’s parents had predictions that more newcomers would be arriving because of attacks from humans. They’d been right about their predictions for the last decade of forming the safe place. Afterall, they were very capable with magic just as their children were. 

“Y’know they said there was an attack on that one haven - the one that was to the south of ours. It’d been around a long time, but they found it.” Magnus told his brother. His eyebrows were furrowed as he and Berwald carried the encased glass that would soon go on the small house they were stationed at. Berwald couldn’t say anything, it was hard to think about. Many people, their people, would die in those types of attacks. If they got lucky they’d be able to take a couple of the humans out. Though, it was always a net loss when a haven was discovered because no one could stay there afterwards, and the enemy always outnumbered them. 

“You ever think that could happen here?” Magnus asked. Berwald certainly didn’t want to think about that. There were only a couple of close villages to their current home, but the one Timo stayed at was the closest. His heart skipped at the thought that Timo could’ve been being used to track down others like him. Trying to shake the thought, his answer to his brother was delayed. Certainly, he was over-thinking. 

“I hope not,” Berwald said, a solemn feeling setting in. The thought that they wouldn’t be safe forever wasn’t one he liked to consider much. How much longer would it be until they were discovered? The gate had an effect on humans that was supposed to confuse them, have them turning in circles over and over until they finally left the area. But what was the likelihood of it failing? 

“Uhh, Ber? You alright, buddy?” Magnus was straining a little bit, and Berwald continued his work. He got a little off track there. “Y’know, maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”

Berwald would have found out eventually. It was simply an awkward time to have that on his mind. He’d be able to get over the depressive mindset. Afterall, sulking and being paranoid wasn’t going to help those who’d been disadvantaged by the attacks. It’d help for them to have a home to stay in if they were able to make it to the next haven, so he and his brother worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little note about the words I’m using in this chapter: nonhumans are the only ones who can possess elemental powers. I felt like using Norweigian and just pairing some words together would work well enough and be most fitting. 
> 
> Fire: Branstyrker   
> Water: Vannevner   
> Air: Vindstyrker  
> Earth: Jordevner
> 
> (These are basically just what I got when I typed [Element + Abilities/Skills] from English to Norwegian lol.)
> 
> I like to imagine Timo having a mix between Water and Air because of the snow/ice manipulation, but he can’t do the same with just water. So we’ll just call his abilities Vindstyrker here. 
> 
> These words come up very little in the rest of the story because I suck, but y’know.

Timo was admittedly nervous going to visit his new friend. He hoped it wasn’t strange to call him his friend also. There was a thought he continuously fed. That perhaps he’d say something you shouldn’t say to a nonhuman and their novel bond would be tarnished or broken entirely. Despite his status as a nonhuman (at least half of one), Timo had been socialized with the humans and was strongly exposed to their culture. Maybe Berwald would let it slide that he acted differently. Maybe there’d be understanding. He sure hoped so. 

He approached Berwald’s art studio, which seemed dimly lit inside. This instance, once he got to the door, he knocked. Berwald, in his staggering height atop the couple of steps leading inside, opened the door. Then, held it open with his matching lengthy arm and beckoned with his free hand for Timo to come in. Timo had to narrowly pass by him and tried not to be too obviously daunted by the giant’s stature. As far as he could tell, Berwald didn’t notice. 

There was an extra chair placed in the studio, Timo sat down with his bag in his lap and mindlessly looked to the art on the counter before thinking maybe he should ask first. Before he could, Berwald reached over to one side of the wooden counter to grab three books. He sat them in his lap. 

“A lot of the books were written for children,” the giant explained, “I got one that’s supposed to be more advanced and a couple for… kids learning to use their powers?” It seemed as though Berwald may have been worried about saying the wrong things as well. That made Timo feel exponentially better. 

“Ha, I suppose that’s what I am, really.” Timo made sure to express he wasn’t at all offended Berwald was handing him childrens books. There was something charming about hearing the giant stumble over his words. There was a chance, Timo thought, that he wasn’t as stern as he’d gathered from his first impressions. It was a relief that Berwald didn’t seem to know how to respond even after Timo tried to lessen any tensions, it gave Timo the upper hand. So he continued with a smile. “Thank you Berwald, it’s very nice of you to help me like this.”

“Hm,” Berwald nodded, face warm at the praise. He and Timo made plans to meet again in a couple weeks when the books would be due back to his local library. Timo took the books home to look over them and for the next week he’d feel conflicted over not learning much. 

The books explained a lot about what you  _ could _ potentially do or achieve with magic, but not how to keep it from happening by accident.  _ That  _ was Timo’s problem, the fact that the cold would prevail over his will regardless. He didn’t need to know what he could do. He needed to know how to stop it entirely. If he was going to continue living with humans he’d have to have worked on his control, but what could he do other than hold it in? Were there exercises for these things? Maybe he could convince himself he didn’t have powers at all.

Eduard’s next letter arrived in the mail. He was in college in Estonia. He’d felt a connection in the country, knowing his parents had come from there. No one knew who Timo’s were.  _ Likely for the best,  _ he thought. Timo wondered what Eduard would do after studying economics; what kind of job would he get? He made a note to ask in his next letter, along with mentioning the dog… and he thought maybe he’d keep meeting a giant in the woods a secret for now. Maybe if Eduard came to visit in the Summer, he’d tell him then if it was still relevant at that point. 

It would be late in October before Timo went to see Berwald again. He wasn’t too worried about it this time. Berwald almost seemed shy talking to him at their most recent meeting. Timo liked that, he preferred not being too embarrassingly intimidated. The tall, stern looking giant had been shy around  _ him _ , a five-seven, chubby young man who could only nervously smile and laugh through most conversations with strangers. It had been a breath of fresh air. Afterall, Timo didn’t like feeling so small and meek. He didn’t want to be seen as such, but he had difficulty presenting otherwise. Maybe he was too nice, he wondered. 

Working on the farm, he never wanted to say anything wrong to the presumably religious farmer, Ukko. Timo says  _ presumably  _ because most people were. In fact, if anyone asked, Timo would feign faithfulness as well to not be questioned. He’d join in prayers if others initiated them, but Timo felt no connection. Religion was their justification to kill nonhumans and witches. But he didn’t think about it too much. Didn’t like to. 

Ukko kept to himself. He didn’t question Timo too much as his employer, and Timo wouldn’t want it any other way. Timo worked and worked to keep his mind off himself until he’d be going to visit the giant again. He discarded scraps of garbage so they wouldn’t be buried in the snow. He picked vegetables and fed the animals and cleaned up after them. He wrote Eduard back. He worked and he slept; he worked and he waited for letters from Eduard; he worked and he thought of things to write back. And so on and so on.

But then, the week came, and he packed his bag with the books Berwald had given him. He expected the Winter to be as boring as the Fall had been. Of course, he didn’t mind. He enjoyed the routines and keeping busy. But he realized, he had been waiting for the next trip as if it’d been what he was waking up for. He’d been telling himself, Berwald will bring more books, and perhaps these ones will help. It’d also be nice to just talk to someone without feeling as though you’re hiding something. He had Eduard, but the letters took so long, nearly a month between each.

The door was open to the studio. Berwald was drawing. Timo stepped in, the sound making Berwald turn around and adjust his glasses, then greet the fellow nonhuman. There were books on the counter again, but this time only two. They were much thicker. Timo didn’t mind. It’d keep him busy after all. He tried to sneak a look at Berwald’s drawing: it looked like scenery. Timo wondered where it might’ve been from.

“I have to be honest. These did not help me much,” he laughed sheepishly. Berwald nodded and furrowed his eyebrows a little. 

“Maybe these will then?” He traded with Timo, who was surprised at the weight the two books held. He put them in his bag. “What exactly are your powers?” Berwald’s low voice questioned,  _ low _ in volume and tone. Timo wondered how he was supposed to explain it. He didn’t necessarily have a word for it.

“Well, when it snows I can control the snow on the ground. Oh, and the wind sometimes, but I don’t normally do it on purpose…” Timo thought for a moment. “My hands freeze things and the temperature changes, all on accident as well.”

“Not on command?”

“Well, I suppose I can, but I normally try not to. I’d rather the humans not see me do it.” 

Berwald nodded, “There aren’t any humans here.” Timo felt a shiver run down his spine. There weren’t, but he wasn’t sure if he was really ready. What if something went wrong? What if he messed something up? Berwald didn’t seem aware of his nervousness. He preferred it that way. 

“You want me to.. Uh,” Timo didn’t know what to say. 

Berwald spoke slowly, “It sounds like you have  _ vindevner _ . Plenty of people here do. They build themselves temporary homes made of snow because it doesn’t affect them at all: the cold.” That was true in Timo’s case. He never got cold outside when it was snowing, never to the point where it felt harmful or uncomfortable. He liked it cold, and he didn’t have to wear nearly as heavy of clothes as anyone else did during the winter. 

“Well, here.” Timo took off his light coat. “I can try to make it colder in here… I might have to think a little about it though.”

A nod from the giant, and Timo shut his eyes, and the harder he tried the tighter he closed them. His hands were folded in his lap as he sat up straight in the chair, and slowly, the interior of the building felt much cooler than before. Berwald could surely tell, anyway. Timo opened his eyes, “Any different?”

Another nod. “Maybe you have trouble controlling your vindevner because you never use it,” came Berwald’s low tone. “My brother’s partner, Lukas, they’re very skilled with magic, but they’ve practiced a lot. Since they were very young.”

“Do they have… vindevner?” 

“No,  _ vannevner _ .” 

“I suppose it’d apply regardless, hm? Maybe that is what I need.” Timo felt defeated. Where would he practice, anyway? He still lived with humans. He was always working or somehow in the public eye, or at least it felt that way. He questioned for a moment whether or not he was simply paranoid, but then he thought he had the right to be paranoid.

“You can do that here. Humans can't come in or see in here.” 

“Would anybody in the haven see me? Does anyone else come out this way?”

“Not really.” Timo raised his eyebrows, urging Berwald to continue. “My home is up this trail, and it’s not very close to anyone else’s.” Timo felt curious about the giant’s house. It must’ve been pretty big, more high ceilings and tall doors. 

“I uhh, I think I’d like to take you up on that offer.” It’d give him something to do, and again, someone to talk to. Someone like him. Berwald did what he seemingly normally did and nodded. Timo slipped his coat back on as they chose a time they should be able to meet again: in just a couple of weeks. Surely, by then there’d be a little snow fall. 

Timo waved goodbye, and Berwald started on a new drawing. Timo had a warm feeling he couldn’t entirely make sense of while walking back home. The feeling then followed him in through the door, and onto his bed where he tried to question what it might be. He settled on confirming he was feeling hopeful. It was a good feeling, and one he’d felt very scarcely for a while. It was a nice conclusion to come to before he’d have to get back into his normal routine. 

Tomorrow he’d be back with the humans who wouldn’t have any idea what he felt: not the shame he’d felt in the orphanage and not the sliver of hope he felt now. He preferred it that way. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lukas and Ingrid’s parents had, of course, been right about there being a new supply of refugees. Berwald had almost forgotten there’d been an attack by the time they showed up: a good few families in need of food and shelter appeared at the edge of the gate, escorted by a couple members from a search group that had set off that morning. They knew there was an attack because a line of communication had been established between different havens. It was a magic thing Berwald didn’t entirely understand the mechanics of, but there was a specific address for each haven. Put the address down on an envelope, and it would teleport to that specific haven at the post office. Berwald, again, wasn’t going to try to grasp the technology behind it because it worked well enough. 

A total of six small families had arrived at the gate that day. Each was brought to a new home for them to stay in, according to their needs and number. Berwald was in a group with a few other people who rode in a reindeer-drawn vehicle across the town to each home and provided them with food, drink, bedding, and other domestic needs. Anytime their haven received new comers, Lukas was organizing and making sure everything ran smoothly. Berwald, Lukas, and Magnus normally did this together with others in the community. Ingrid was normally a little harder to convince to come out. It’d be nice to have her there though. They all thought so. 

Magnus and Berwald stopped at one home with a troll family of three that had been a family of four before the attack. A father and his two children who had lost their mother. Berwald could see tear stains on their cheeks, their depressed looks exacerbated by the cold air making their cheeks and noses red. The children relayed their story to the two giants, about how they didn’t know what was going on or who was in their home and how their mom didn’t make it. Berwald and Magnus glanced at one another, a familiar pain struck both of them in the chest listening to the kids. When their eyes turned back, Magnus tried to offer a more comforting approach to the family leading them inside, while Berwald could only carry their belongings and stare at his feet as they talked. 

At every stop Lukas replayed the same message: “If you need anything, you can come to us. We will help.” The group of volunteers met up to acknowledge a job well done and to be prepared for more refugees in the coming weeks. Berwald leaned against a tree planted near the fountain that marked the center of the haven and tried to recover from seeing so many people in pain, psychologically and physically. Lukas and Magnus invited him to come eat dinner at their house, and he agreed. It was best for him to not be left alone with his thoughts at the moment. They must’ve picked up on that. 

Lukas tried to make light conversation with Berwald as Ingrid and Magnus bullied each other in the kitchen. They were making moose stew. It was entertaining to watch by the two quieter characters who sat at the table in the dining room. Ingrid was chopping potatoes, carrots, and onions as well as cleaning off juniper berries as Magnus would occasionally burn himself trying to heat the large pot. Berwald may not have been that chatty, but he was glad to be in the presence of all of them. 

“You lout! If you’d put some mitts on you wouldn’t be having this problem right now.” Ingrid was referring to the new burn he got on his finger that he was being dramatic about. She then knocked him lightly on the head with the cutting board before placing it in the sink.

“Ah! You got onion juice in my eye,” Magnus whined, tightening one eye shut and rubbing at it. Lukas huffed a laugh, bullying Magnus was usually their job of course.

Berwald was able to laugh softly with them. Ingrid did what came naturally to her, and rolled her eyes at everyone. Magnus was rinsing his eye out as Ingrid filled some bowls up, and called the other two to the kitchen to get everything they needed themselves. She’s not their maid afterall, she reminded them, but she  _ was _ the youngest Lukas reminded her. Another eye roll, they were lucky she didn’t have the cutting board out anymore. 

The food smelled amazing, and Berwald sat at the end of the table. Magnus next to him, then Lukas next to Magnus, and Ingrid next to Lukas. She was normally at her older siblings house. Probably because she felt more independent here than at home with her parents. She didn’t want to say she lived with her parents. It would’ve been fine to everyone else if she did, but she was so obsessed with her elders seeing her not as the child anymore, but a responsible adult who could take care of herself. No one had any doubts that she could take care of herself really, but she wasn’t aware of that and still made sure to let everyone know. Magnus liked to pick on her for it, and so did Lukas. Berwald didn’t feel the need to. 

“We’ll have more search parties out tomorrow if either of you want to help volunteer. I’ll be out there. The people need to know we can support them.” Lukas was on the topic of the refugees, being careful about what they said. They didn’t want to make neither Magnus nor Berwald uncomfortable with the situation. 

“You talk as though you already run this place.” Ingrid poked at them.

“I might as well.” Lukas replied, entirely serious, and they had the right to be. Lukas would be the one to take charge once their parents couldn’t, and they kind of already were. Their parents took care of some bigger issues, did the heavier managing, but Lukas did a lot to make sure the community was comfortable and happy. They commonly would go out and talk to locals and were genuinely interested in their concerns. 

They’d gotten into some more comfortable clothes once they got home. A fluffy robe sat around their elbows and wrapped around their legs. They looked like royalty and acted like it too, save for the actual concern they had for their people. Ingrid wore a nice, deep blue dress with embroidered leaves and flowers, with a white apron stretching to the bottom of the skirt. Magnus and Berwald normally wore shirts that buttoned (nothing else would be practical for their horns) with overcoats. 

Once dinner was finished, the other three started cleaning up and getting ready to settle down for the night. Ingrid would likely spend the rest of her night in the guest bedroom (which might as well have been her bedroom at this point) as Magnus and Lukas did some chores. Berwald sat on the sofa in the living room, looking around at books and decorations in the house to keep his mind mostly idle and distracted. He was alone for a little while, until Magnus came and sat next to him on the couch and started speaking. 

“Hey, I know today was rough, but it’s good to know those people are here now and they’re gonna be alright, right?” He tried to comfort him while Berwald was trying to not think about it. 

“People died.” Berwald responded solemnly. Magnus hated when he was like this. It was hard to get him out of his sulking when it started. He’d been this way for nearly a couple years once they first made home here, and the moment he started showing any trace of comfortability or happiness the others would try their hardest to capitalize on it. Berwald took way longer than Magnus to recover. 

“The best we can do is try to keep it from happening again and keep the people who survived safe. Things will get better, seriously. I don’t think humans can keep up with us anyway, we're much more advanced than they are.” He was almost joking. Magic came with a lot of advantages, even if the big disadvantage was prejudice and the threat of being preyed on by a much bigger population. Berwald still looked incredibly down and had yet to meet Magnus’ gaze. The older brother then dragged him into a hug as Berwald pretended to want to shove him away. “Oh, come on, Ber. I don’t want you all alone just torturing yourself for the rest of the night.”

Berwald honestly wanted to cry, but it never came. It usually didn’t. He just needed time, he wanted to tell Magnus that, but couldn’t say it. He felt like he’d just sound stupid, but it was true. Within a couple weeks of everything, he’d be able to recover and be more positive. But right now, he wanted to sulk.

Lukas walked in making nearly no noise until they opened, “Berwald, If he’s being a bother, I can kick him out if you’d like.” They then sat on the couch next to Magnus swatting at him to make him let go of his younger brother. Berwald was okay with it, he’d gotten enough of the hug by now. “What’s your plan tonight? Want to stay here?” They asked. 

Berwald would’ve honestly liked to stay the night, but Ingrid had her room taken, and his legs extended past the two endpoints that were the arms of the couch. Unless he wanted to sleep on the floor or share a room with his brother and his partner then he was out of luck. Which he was. “Don’t think I can.”

“That’s alright. Do you need anything before you head home?” Lukas’ arm intertwined with Magnus’ and Berwald thought for a moment. “Could I borrow a couple books?” 

Lukas didn’t bother asking any questions. They simply nodded. After a little more chatting between the three, Lukas dragged Magnus back into being productive and getting ready for bed. Berwald searched the book shelf Lukas had, which mostly contained books on magic, but there were things Berwald could find himself interested in as well. Books on building havens and keeping them safe, and of course, the magic that helped to create them. Well, that caught his attention. He grabbed one, and then another on the culture of nonhuman societies and groups.

The giant let his brother and the others know he was leaving once he was ready enough. Magnus gave him an affectionate kiss on his forehead, and this time, Berwald did swat him away, although equally affectionately. Lukas stood behind the two, with a soft, knowing smile. After all, they had a younger sibling they liked to mess with too. 

  
Once Berwald got home, he made an effort to remind himself that they were safe. Their haven was in a much better hiding place than others, tucked away behind a tall mountain in the woods. They had people incredibly skilled with magic running the show, having created a strong barrier that kept humans from entering or even seeing inside. _Things will get better_ , Magnus’ words replayed in his head as a reminder, but he knew that. Instead, he let himself know that he could make things better. He couldn’t _control_ _things,_ but he could control himself and what he did about them. He liked that idea better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets gay

The snow was fresh and crunched beneath Timo’s feet as he awkwardly waved his hands at it. Everything felt wrong as he needed continuous reminders that he was safe here. Every time he’d let it slip from his mind, he’d frantically search around for any bystanders then remember where he was. The door to the studio was open, but Berwald had been pretending not to pay attention to Timo to keep him comfortable. From time to time, he’d glance out to make sure no one was nearing, but he knew it was unlikely. Outside only stood Timo and a poorly postured snowman that he’d built without any real physical contact between his hands and the snow. 

The snowman had no face nor limbs as Timo was too discouraged to finish his project, and he let all the snow collapse into a lump. Berwald left the shed and crunched through the snow to the other who in turn faced him, making a sheepish face. 

“Everything alright?” Berwald asked.

“Yeah, thanks. I’m alright.” Timo felt embarrassed. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be doing.” ****  
  


Berwald didn’t seem to find it embarrassing, “Well, that snowman was nice.” 

Timo would continue to visit and talk with Berwald over the next few months. Although it’d normally be Timo talking as Berwald would listen and sketch down some ideas for drawings he’d work on later. Here and there they’d ask each other questions and find themselves intrigued by the other’s lives but never getting enough information to piece everything together. Timo noticed a book on Berwald’s counter one day about nonhuman culture and asked if He could read it. The giant told him yes, but also reminded him that it was a friend’s and to be careful with it. When he returned it, he asked Berwald a million questions about it because it intrigued him so strongly, and Berwald answered as much as he could. He then promptly asked Berwald if he could bring him more books on the subject. Timo wished he could talk to Eduard about it in person. Then, good news came in the form of a letter in December: Eduard had started making plans to come visit during the summer. It gave Timo another thing to look forward to other than his little meetings with his new friend.

Timo’s birthday went by uneventfully. Mostly because he hadn’t bothered telling anyone it was his birthday. Eduard had a gift sent in the mail which arrived a few days late: it was a coat, just a bit bigger on him than he needed. Eduard sent it after Timo told both him and Berwald that he hadn’t saved up enough money to buy any clothes recently. Of course, he’d still use it despite its size. It was light blue and black. Timo sent Eduard a gift as well for Christmas, a book he’d expressed interest in a long time ago. Timo bought it at a local bookshop. The book was about philosophy and held information Timo didn’t bother trying to wrap his mind around. He was hoping it was still up Eduard’s alley. Then, a few days before the holiday, just a couple weeks after Timo’s birthday, when the snow  _ really  _ started falling, Timo would receive a little dog collar from Eduard and a note saying to put it on the cute little dog he had running around. 

He brought Kukkamuna inside once it got too cold. No one claimed her, and he wasn’t going to pass up the chance. She was extremely well behaved and incredibly loving. He was sure she’d added a few more years onto his life span. The red collar had a little bow that went around her neck and showed off her snow white fur. Which  _ really was _ snow-white. After Timo had given her a bath, she went outside and he almost couldn’t see her. She liked the snow though, as he did. 

Then, there was another person Timo intended to buy a gift for. He went to an art and crafts store in the village and bought a kit that had charcoal sticks, blending stumps, erasers, and a sanding block. He didn’t think it was much, but he saw Berwald using charcoal sticks before. He hoped Berwald hadn’t received the gift a million times over already. The woman he purchased the supplies from was around his age, she smiled in interest and asked if they were for him. 

“Oh, no, not me - a friend.” Timo explained.

“That’s very nice of you,” she praised. Her name was Jonna. She told Timo to visit again if he ever needed anything. He told her he would. 

The next day was when he planned on meeting up with Berwald again. That morning he walked Kukkamuna, packaged the box well enough to where Berwald wouldn’t immediately know what he’d gotten him, and put on the oversized coat from Eduard. In the last couple of months, he’d felt a little different. The time he spent in the haven genuinely using his capabilities, not having to worry about being shamed by anyone made him feel more confident and comfortable in his body. Also, reading about nonhumans made him feel much more connected with the side of himself he’d been afraid of addressing for years. He carried himself better and hadn’t had a mistake in weeks.

He knocked on the studio door and Berwald answered, “Happy early Christmas!” Timo outstretched his hands immediately. He couldn’t possibly keep his cheery spirit contained. It was a beautiful, snowy day, and would likely be a beautiful, snowy next few months. He was nearly glowing beneath the chunky blue and black jacket. Berwald pulled him inside and Timo could tell he was just  _ barely  _ smiling softly towards him. He liked that he could sense that now. It took him a moment, but he felt like he could read his new friend a lot better than when they first met and when Timo was sure Berwald wanted to crush him. 

“Here, Here. Take your gift.” Timo pushed. As Berwald nodded shyly, he took the box and undid the wrapping. “I’m hoping that I didn’t just get you what everyone else got you.” Timo trailed for a moment describing his trip to the shop and the kind lady who checked him out as Berwald tested out some lines on the paper, then tested out the erasers by removing them just as quickly.

“Nobody else knows I draw except my brother.”

“Oh.” Timo was surprised to hear it. Art, at this point, was what he associated his friend with. He couldn’t imagine separating the two or not seeing him as the talented artist he saw him as. But it also struck Timo as he questioned whether or not it was something he  _ didn’t  _ want people knowing about. “Is… there a reason you keep it a secret?”

Berwald shrugged, “just embarrassing.”

“It’s really not though! You’re really good!” He couldn’t possibly imagine how Berwald could be so shy over it. If Timo could draw, he was sure he’d be proud of it. Similarly, Berwald was sure if he had an elemental power, he’d likely be proud of it too. 

Another shrug, this time his cheeks lit from the compliment, “don’t like the attention.” Timo could understand that. He simply didn’t want Berwald to feel as though his art was subpar when he thought so highly of it.

“Aw, I’m sorry, Ber. Does it bother you when I talk about it?” 

Berwald shook his head, “I don’t mind at all when it’s you.” The rosiness in his cheeks had yet to fade. Timo giggled, relieved at the response. 

“Well, I hope you like your gift.” 

“Mm, there isn’t anywhere for me to buy art supplies in this haven, not yet anyway. I have to get them from other havens.” He thought about making charcoal sticks on his own. Afterall, he could, but he’d also like to contribute money to those who were making them in other havens. They could likely use it, and he was well off enough. 

“Wow, I didn’t even think about that. I forget how small the communities are.” Timo said and Berwald nodded. 

“I, uhm… I have something for you too.” The giant reached behind him. There was a bag that he raised to Timo. It was clothing. Nice clothing, too. It all looked very expensive, and Timo shot a surprised look up to Berwald. He remembered mentioning to him that he hadn’t bothered wasting money on new clothes when he needed to buy food and pay for his current home. “It’s from when I was younger… and smaller. Some will probably still be too big. I just thought I could hem it for you.”

Timo brushed some of his hair behind his ear to look deeper into the bag. It was mostly heavy clothes for the winter. “In here?” 

“Could go to my house,” Berwald suggested. Timo felt a rush. He’d love to see Berwald’s home, and in fact had been extremely curious to know more about Berwald’s life outside of the tiny studio he’d met him at, just about 30 feet within the walls of the haven. He nodded excitedly, and they gathered their belongings to bring with them. Timo wondered what all he’d see. 

Around Berwald’s house were a couple more in the distance. They went into the back door to not draw any attention, and Timo couldn’t help but dissect everything once he got inside. They came into a dining room area, and to the right was a kitchen. It was decorated minimally, and was extremely tidy and comforting. In the main room, right across from where they entered, was a large sofa and a table sitting on a brown rug. Timo understood now, how no one else knew about Berwald being an artist. The strict and plain decor didn’t warrant an image of someone as creative and artistic as Timo knew Berwald was.

Despite this, it still felt a lot like it’d be Berwald’s home. The tall ceilings, the gentle atmosphere, and plain colors. Timo felt just as connected to it as he felt to the studio at the gate. 

“You can change in here, if you’d like.” Berwald directed him to the restroom, which was also incredibly tidy and minimalistic. He liked it a lot and tried not to feel pressured as someone who was just a little messier. He slipped into the room and tried on the first item of clothing. He counted a total of 5 shirts and 5 pairs of pants in the bag. There was a belt sitting at the bottom. He went with the pants first. When one didn’t fit, Berwald came in with pins. 

For the most part, they were too long. Most of them fit fine around his waist and hips. Berwald knelt down onto the floor to pull the pants up around Timo’s ankles. It felt strange for the shorter of the two to be looking down to see him. “Do you want me to stand on something maybe?”

Berwald shook his head, “You’re fine.” He’d pin them to cut and stitch later, then leave Timo to change again. Then, Timo switched to trying on the tops. Most of the shirts had been too long: all but one. He fit into them well enough around his chest and shoulders. His form was rounder and softer than Berwald’s and took up the space his counterpart's wider chest would have. 

This time, when Berwald came in to hem the shirts, Timo felt shy. The chub at his hips stuck out from his pants, and the giant’s hands gently circled around the area to pin the shirt up just a bit. Timo felt his cheeks heat up as Berwald’s hands cupped his waist, in a brisk and soft fashion to turn him. Timo couldn’t be sure at the moment why he was so worried about how Berwald felt about his figure. 

But Berwald didn’t mind at all, in fact, he couldn’t help but try to catch glances here and there. While Timo’s anxiety burned over the idea that Berwald could be silently judging him, Berwald was thinking about how nice his clothes looked on him.

Once the last shirt had been pinned, the two travelled to the living room and talked about their respective plans for the holidays. Afterward, Berwald kept the clothes he would fix to match Timo’s proportions so that he could give them back the next time they met.

“It’s helped me a lot, I believe.” Timo spoke softly to Berwald, sifting through the pages of a book Berwald had lended him. “I'm trying to understand, though, this stuff about fate. You’re supposed to know your fate and work with it? How are you supposed to do that?”

“Don’t think you’re supposed to  _ know _ . Y’know what’s happening now and make decisions accordingly.” Ingrid tried explaining the mechanics of future telling to Berwald before. She explained that certain situations  _ could _ happen as a result of things in the present or past, but being able to determine the most likely scenarios and knowing enough about the  _ now _ with magic was a key component of it. 

So when Timo asked, “What about seeing into the future then? Can’t some people with magic do that?”

Berwald replied, “Not exactly… Just sorta predictions. They’re not always right, but better than just guessing.” Timo was still a little confused, but he’d get it eventually. 

Before Timo was able to leave, Berwald made sure to thank him again for the gift, and in return Timo joyfully thanked him, “No! Thank you! I can’t believe you did all this for me as well as everything else you’ve helped out with.”

His face lit up once again as he bashfully looked downwards, and Timo smiled to himself. He hoped he wouldn’t be overstepping any boundaries with a hug. He moved forward to embrace his friend, presenting the opportunity for the taller man to grasp around his form again. “I’ll see you later, Ber. I hope you and your family have a good Christmas.” 

“Hope you do too.” With their farewells, both felt a stirring excitement for the next time they’d see each other. 


	8. Chapter 8

Berwald didn’t bother telling Timo about Lukas seeing him. Instead, over the next couple of months, Berwald simply had him over nearly weekly. He would cook dinner and they’d eat together and pick on each other in endearing ways. Berwald’s most common attack was on Timo’s height as he tried to reach for things on the tall shelves in Berwald’s home. Once, to Timo’s surprise, Berwald had simply lifted him up to reach for a cup in the cabinet that he had strategically placed out of his range. Then, the giant got to relish in seeing Timo’s cheeks light up red.

Another time, Berwald and Timo were eating dinner together, and Berwald had made a mess around his plate which Timo scolded him for. Then, Berwald responded, humorously (or at least as humorously as one can imagine from him), “You act like a wife.” 

Timo made an attempt to feign anger, but was holding back a laugh whilst, “Excuse me!  _ You  _ act like a wife!”

“How?” Berwald poked. 

“Well,” Timo thought quickly, “You’re always the one cooking.”

“Cooking is common for nonhuman men. Is it not for human men?”

Timo already knew that about nonhuman men. They weren’t held to the same expectations human men were and neither were nonhuman women. He knew this, of course, because of his recent obsession for learning about nonhuman culture. Afterall, it might as well have been his culture too. “Well, what is it that nonhuman wives do that reminds you so much of me?”

“Try to keep their husbands from being slobbish.” Berwald said this as he wiped the crumbs of food from the table onto his plate, so they could be transferred to the trash. Timo covered his face, blushing at the insinuation of Berwald being his husband. He  _ almost  _ wanted to not think about it, but it’d replay in his head over and over again for days. Timo was halfway in denial over his feelings for Berwald. He’d feel shameful walking amongst humans who’d surely judge him, not only for being nonhuman, but for how he was beginning to feel about another nonhuman man. In the haven, though, when it was just him and Berwald, he’d flirt ceaselessly and hope that Berwald would make a move. 

The new year came and Timo spent it at Berwald’s, sleeping in the living room after insisting plenty of times that the giant's couch was surely big enough for him and that Berwald didn’t need to give up his bed. Really, he didn’t want to sleep in Berwald’s room if he wasn’t in there with him. He couldn’t really bring himself to admit it to Berwald though. He would continue to work for the next month and do all that he needed to do like writing letters to his friend abroad. He would see Jonna here and there, the arts and crafts shop worker, and she’d like to chat with him. She was extremely nice and easygoing, so Timo didn’t mind too much. Plus, he’d have a friend to see when eventually he’d stop by the shop again if he wanted to surprise Berwald with anything. 

One day, Ukko took some time to complain to Timo about getting old, aching, and the cold making it worse. He then proceeded to say he’d pay Timo some extra money to fetch him some materials he’d need for the farm that he couldn’t get in town. Ukko explained Timo would want to leave early in the morning unless he wanted to spend the night at his stop. Timo agreed to make the trip and resolved that he’d get someone to doggy-sit for him. He wasn’t going to ask Ukko because he wasn’t sure how he’d feel about him having a dog in the first place. He assumed the best option would be his friend, Jonna, considering she’d offered to watch the pup for him on New Year’s. But when he asked she apologized with a sad face.

“Oh, Timo! I would if I could, but I’m going to be working in the afternoon at the shop.”

“That’s fine, no worries!” Timo assured, “I have someone else I can ask.” He just hoped Berwald would be comfortable with coming into the village so early in the morning so Timo could relay his routine with Kukkamuna. He met up with him that day and explained the situation.

__

Berwald had honestly taken any opportunity he could get to provide help or service to Timo. He wasn’t nearly as good with his words as he was just  _ showing  _ Timo that he felt close to him. When Timo asked, timidly, if he’d be willing to watch over Kukkamuna while he made a quick trip for work, Lukas’ words replayed in his head:  _ “You haven’t been outside the haven or near his village have you?”  _ But it was so hard to deny. He’d be off work, and Timo made a face that would replay in his head as a reminder of a situation he didn’t take advantage of forever. 

“Maybe I could bring her to you? I had Jonna watch her once before, but Kukkamuna didn’t want to leave the house.”

“Hm.”

“Then, I could come pick her up once I get home.” Berwald thought of the possibility of others seeing him with a dog, and he wondered how he’d explain that.

“You don’t have to. I’ll go.”

“Are you sure?” Timo questioned, and Berwald responded with a nod. 

When the day came, Timo dragged Berwald to his home incredibly early; the sun still wasn’t out, but that was for the best. It’d be unwise for him to be walking out in open daylight (As if it weren’t already unwise that he was coming to the village in the first place). He still carried an umbrella with him to cover his horns, and purposely slouched to look a little shorter. As soon as they made it to the house, Berwald could hear a high-pitched bark coming from inside. He was worried Kukkamuna wouldn’t like him.

“I can’t apologize enough for how early I’m bringing you out here on your day off.” Timo unlocked the door, and Kukkamuna backed away so they could walk in. Berwald had to duck in order to fit inside. He closed his umbrella and immediately looked at the tiny, white puppy sniffing thoroughly at his feet. 

“Hi, dog.” He said. Timo was already busy, walking around to point out where everything he’d need for the day was. 

“Here’s where her food for this morning and later tonight is, and here’s her water bowl. She’ll need to be taken out around eight. You can go to the backyard, it’s pretty much covered by trees, so no one should see you. Everyone who’ll be around here at the farm will know I’m not home, but if anyone knocks, just ignore it.” He went on a little, telling Berwald when to take her out later that night and what time he should be back home.

Berwald was only a little worried that Magnus or Lukas may wonder where he was. If they saw that he wasn’t home, the two would just assume he was out running errands. But if they really  _ needed  _ him for anything, that’d be a problem. There wasn’t any good excuse he could’ve given. Kukkamuna’s paws hit his legs, and she barked upwards towards him. When he looked down to see her, she was wagging her short tail and standing on her hind legs, propping herself up on him. 

“Oh, she just wants attention. She can’t live without it. That’s why I have you here, huh?” Timo picked her up and scratched behind her ears. “Here, you can pet her, that’s all she wanted.” Timo moved closer to Berwald so he could reach her. When he pet the top of her head, she leaned in closer to him. 

“Cute.” Berwald said. 

“I know! She’s very well-behaved too, but if I spend too much time away from her or ignoring her she’ll bark and bark until I hold her and pet her… or feed her. Don’t let her trick you into feeding her more than she needs. She’s already spoiled enough.” And she was. She sat in Timo’s arms receiving pets, leaning back and forth towards who was satisfying her more. 

He sat her down, “thank you for doing this.”

“Mm,” Berwald replied. Timo started packing up his things. He wore the same backpack he normally did when he’d pick up books from Berwald every now and then, but now he packed it in order to go and see other humans. 

Kukkamuna got a couple more pets as Timo walked out the door, and the two nonhumans exchanged a goodbye. Berwald stood around a little awkwardly for a moment. The house was a bit tight for him. Obviously, human homes weren’t meant to incorporate giants, certainly not anyone around seven feet tall, as Berwald was, not counting his horns anyway. He resolved to sit on the floor, and wait for Kukkamuna to come to him - which took nearly no time at all. She waddled towards him and shimmied into his lap, rolling around and requesting belly rubs. He huffed, surprised at how easy that was. It was nice. He thought maybe the horns or his abnormal size would make a tiny puppy, that’d only ever seen humans, maybe hostile or at least a little apprehensive, but alas, she didn’t seem to mind at all. 

The day went by smoothly as far as he could tell. Timo was right, nobody should’ve been able to see him through the plenty of trees surrounding the backyard, even if their leaves had been brought down to the earth for the winter. Kukkamuna played out in the snow, ate at the assigned times Timo recited, and took a nap in the chair in Timo’s living room that Berwald couldn’t even fit in. Again, he sat contently on the floor. 

The night dragged on and eventually, by the time Berwald found himself getting tired, Timo came back in. He carried his bag in with a tired but relieved smile on his face. His nose was red, and his hair was fluffed from his ride. Berwald immediately got up to help him carry things in. Timo had dropped everything Ukko needed off at the farm and brought home some groceries and a couple bottles of vodka. 

“Do you maybe want to have a drink before you go?” Timo asked. Berwald agreed. Timo questioned how his and Kukkamuna’s day went, and Berwald relayed the big details with little words. Kukkamuna had wandered around their feet for a little while until she got bored and went to go lay back down in her chair. 

Timo poured them a couple glasses, and in order to be more comfortable, they both sat on his bed. He insisted Berwald didn’t need to sit on the floor. Timo crossed his legs, leaning his back against the headboard while the giant sat on the edge of the bed with his feet resting on the floor. They chatted and Berwald wondered how he’d be getting home in his slowly approaching intoxicated state. He didn’t really want to stop drinking even if he knew it meant he’d be tripping and stumbling all the way back home. 

Timo didn’t even seem to think of this, Berwald noticed, which he felt was abnormal. But then, Timo asked if he’d like to stay the night, and he understood. He  _ did  _ want to stay the night, he really did. He also wanted to be responsible and head back home as soon as possible. But inevitably, Berwald wound up lying next to Timo, a bit chattier than normal. They faced each other as Berwald pulled his legs up so they wouldn’t stretch over the bed frame. The two of them occasionally teased one another, but mostly just spoke as their bodies and faces felt warmer from the alcohol.

“Is Magnus older than you?” Timo was pushing Berwald to open up a bit more about his family, as it was easier to draw information from him while he was drunk.

“Mm, but he’s shorter.” 

Timo giggled, “I imagine that’s still excessively tall… He is a giant, right? I know you’re step-siblings, so I may be wrong.”

“He’s a giant, yeah.” 

“And I remember his partner, Lukas. They and their sister are both trolls?” 

“Mm, but Ingrid is half troll half elf. She’s the youngest, doesn’t want to be.” 

“Aw,” Timo laughed. He wondered what it’d be like to have a younger sibling or family member or to have been in a real family in general. 

“Sometimes I think you might be half elf.”

Timo tilted his head, “Why do you say that? Wouldn’t my ears be pointed?”

Berwald shook his head, “Ingrid’s aren’t. You’ve got the light hair and rounded face though.” His hand came up to ghost a cup over Timo’s face, who shivered at the prospect of Berwald touching him at all. His eyes fluttered closed. He blamed the vodka for the absolute lust he’d felt in his core just then. “Plus, you’re very pretty.”

Timo’s eyes immediately opened at that comment, his face heating up. Berwald’s hand made contact with his cheek, and he put his over it to hold it there. The giant averted his eyes, his cheeks lit up too. “Pretty?” Timo questioned with a sheepish laugh. 

“Uhh… Sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable... if I did.” 

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable… I’m glad you think I’m pretty.” They were so close now, the respective heats from each of them were mingled. Berwald looked back, meeting Timo’s eyes, which were incredibly welcoming, but his features were forming a question. While Berwald couldn’t tell if he felt more or less socially conscious than normal, he still felt as though he could answer it for him.

There was a magnetism between the two, and Timo’s eyes fell to linger on Berwald’s lips for just a moment.  _ Then,  _ he knew. Berwald leaned in and pressed his lips to Timo’s, who simply melted. It felt so long-awaited and suddenly, the weight of a million different tensions had rolled off both of their shoulders. It could've been the alcohol, and the unabashed bravery that came with it, but neither of them felt wrong or unsafe now despite being outside the haven. They were breaking some kind of laws doing this, but they were breaking any laws set up for them by humans by just existing, so why should either of them have cared now? 

The two would go back and forth finding out what felt best for them, forming a realization that the kiss felt a bit overdue. They pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. The heat radiating between them was overwhelming, but they weren’t ready to pull apart. Timo’s hands were the ones around Berwald’s face now, keeping him near, and Berwald’s free hands roamed cautiously over Timo’s form while pulling him closer until the two were completely embraced. But they didn’t go any further. Enough were a few kisses to get Berwald’s face heated to a fever-like degree. Timo’s cool hands wandered under his shirt, and they lay together comfortably. Timo fell asleep first, and Berwald wondered if this had been a fluke that Timo would rather not revisit in the morning. He tried not to let the thought ache him too much and joined Timo in his slumber. 

__

Timo woke up first that next morning. Kukkamuna had come to snuggle up between them. Her owner got up to get a couple glasses of water, and so she snuggled up to only Berwald instead. 

He then shook the giant’s shoulder, “Hey, Ber. If you’re ready to get up, I’ve got some water in here for you.” 

“Ngh, yeah. Head hurts.” Timo waited for him to sit up to bring him the glass. Berwald would need to be heading home soon, and they both dreaded it just a little. He then went on to straighten out his clothes; they’d been crinkled and formed uncomfortably around his body since he slept in them. He searched for his glasses for just a moment before Timo pointed them out on the counter. 

“You don’t have to work today right?”

“Mm. Not today. Gives me some time to work through the hangover.” Timo was glad he didn’t drink enough to be having that problem. Maybe he would’ve normally, but he felt a bit like he was glowing instead. A very abnormal morning scenario for Timo after drinking the night before. 

Before Berwald left, he lifted Kukkamuna and pet her head. Timo was next to be given farewells, for now. They embraced with a hug, but before entirely pulling apart, they stopped. 

“Uhm… Is it alright if -” 

“Yes.” Timo knew and cut him off before he had to ask, and again, they shared a kiss. It felt nice to know that that would set a precedent for them. Berwald could just kiss him now. It sent a fleeting feeling of excitement through his core. When they pulled back all he could do was smile in a dopey manner, overcome with some sense of glee. 

“I’ll see you soon, Berwald.” Timo said, and Berwald gave a nod, stepping out through the back to open his umbrella and make the walk back home. 

From a distance, Ukko wondered who that incredibly tall man was leaving from Timo's house into the woods. 


End file.
